


Let Sleeping Gods Lie

by Her_Pale_Shadow



Category: Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort maybe?, and lots of overthinking, but not up to date ones if you're worried, except more like mild existential hurt and comfort through distraction, references to the current Justice League Dark (2018) run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Pale_Shadow/pseuds/Her_Pale_Shadow
Summary: Zatanna wakes to the same sight she always does these days- the sight of Diana. Does Zee really want to think about why that is, or would she rather stay in bed and not think about anything except Diana? Stupid question.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let Sleeping Gods Lie

Zatanna stared into the face right in front of her, and it didn’t see her. Diana was sleeping. Which was fair enough; it was Diana’s bed.

One of the best things about sleeping in Diana’s room at the Hall of Justice (apart from the sleeping with Diana part) was that it was just a short walk down to the Justice League Dark’s underground meeting room. She could sleep in and still be there in good time. This was the excuse she and Diana had used the first time Zatanna had been invited to stay the night (at first, anyway, while they were still fully clothed). In all the times she’d stayed since, they’d never given another reason.

Zatanna shifted carefully, feeling the soft sheets caress her body, until she was lying on her side. She wanted to be comfortable. She wanted to take in the sight of Diana, her body catching the first rays of sun that snuck around the curtains. She was beautiful, of course. Zatanna would happily lie here, looking at Diana do the same, all day. If she could ever be allowed to. If she could let herself.

Diana’s face and body were totally relaxed, at peace. It was hard to reconcile her with the parade of disasters and apocalyptic events that was both of their lives. It was hard, even, to remember that this was an Amazonian demi-goddess. Right now she looked like a woman. Just a woman. A woman in a bed, sleeping beside her friend.

Friend? That word didn’t feel like it fit right. It was a powerful word, one that could be all too rare, but it felt like there should be something else. Zatanna loved Diana, certainly. Romantically, even. But in the spend-the-rest-of-your-life-together way?

Well, maybe in that way. That depended on how long the rest of her life was, she supposed.

Lately things had gone from bad to worse to beyond worse. The world had come close to ending, as always. But now magic itself was in danger. It was the one constant in Zatanna’s life, the reality that held her personal world together, and it had almost died several times. There were lots of people who _had_ died because of it. Each time, her team had barely stopped it all falling apart.

And each time, it was because of _her_. The sleeping woman. She snorted suddenly, and turned over in her sleep, her back to Zatanna now.

Diana was an ageless warrior princess, sure, but somehow she was even _more_ than that. When she’d first approached Zatanna to try and save the mystic world, Zatanna had turned her down. Everyone had. They must have all thought the same thing- Wonder Woman may be powerful, but she’s still just a superhero. You can’t punch and hope your way through magic as it collapsed on top of you.

And yet that’s exactly what she did. Time after time, when the most powerful sorcerers in the world had given up or turned against her, Diana stepped forward, grabbed whatever advantage she could, and won. There was no other way to describe it. She just won.

If there was anything solid left in this uncertain world, solid as land in a stormy ocean, it was Diana Prince. And that, Zatanna supposed, if she was being honest, was the reason she kept coming back to Diana’s room almost every night. That’s why she clung to the woman like a shipwreck survivor.

Diana made another faint noise. Was she dreaming? Zatanna knew that she dreamed. She knew from being woken up in the night that Diana had nightmares too. Imagine the nightmares you could have after so many lifetimes. Ha, imagine the nightmares you could have after the last few months alone.

Zatanna reached out a hand and, as gently as she could, brushed it down the centre of Diana’s back. She could feel the muscles move and relax around her touch. She could count the scars as they slid beneath her hand. Now this was the back of a warrior princess. And what a back she had.

She brushed back the way she came, slowly up and down. The spine was the pathway of much of the body’s energy. And she could barely believe the amount of energy that had coursed through this body. Eclipso, Hecate’s Witchmark, Circe, and half a universe of chaos magic. The combined might of gods and monsters. But here she was, lying in bed.

She was Wonder Woman, and she just won, and frankly Zatanna found that very sexy of her.

“That’s nice,” Diana said drowsily, reacting to the touch. “What’re you doing?”

“Just thinking,” said Zatanna. Thinking, or overthinking? Was she really in the line of work where overthinking was possible?

Diana hummed her appreciation, then pulled away, out of the sheets.

Zatanna sat up properly. No lying passive in bed for the Justice League. How often did Diana overthink things?

Then Diana pulled open the curtains to let the sun in properly, and she stretched, and suddenly Zatanna couldn’t overthink _anything_. It was a lot easier to think of Diana Prince as a goddess now, because seeing her naked in the sunlight with her arms stretched above her was certainly a religious experience.

“Come back to bed?” Zatanna said, faking innocence, but Diana smiled at her, amused.

“There’s things to do,” she said.

“There’s _always_ things to do. I just need fifteen minutes. I need _you_ for fifteen minutes.”

She hoped she didn’t sound as clingy as she felt right now, but Diana kept smiling as she sat down on Zatanna’s side of the bed.

“It’s not like any of the others are ever on time anyway,” she said, and kissed Zatanna like it was their last day on Earth, just like she did every day.

It was, Zatanna had to admit to herself, magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying the current Justice League Dark run. Zatanna and Diana are so shippable, and heaven knows they both need someone to support them with the amount of things that almost kill their whole team every second week.


End file.
